Orange Coffins And Tears
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Gibbs reaches out to help Abs when her friend passes away. Finally done. All GAbby and slight a hint of Tiva
1. Hot Pink Hotrod

Gibbs strode into Abby's lab, blasting his eardrums was Hot Pink Hotrod by The Newlydeads. He walked over to Abby, whom he thought was sleeping. Her head was in her crossed arms. He heard her quietly sob and knew something was wrong.

He gingerly put his hand on her back, "Abs are you okay?"

He received no answer just a soft sob, so he put down the Caf-Pow he was holding and deposited the old one in the trash.

He leaned in and whispered, "You can talk to me, you know that right? What happened? Is it a guy, what's his name?"

She put her head up and faced Gibbs, her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh, Gibbs." She fell into his arms and put her head on his chest.

She breathed in his scent and ever so slightly smiled, sawdust and Jack Daniels. She pulled away to talk but Gibbs didn't let go. "Yesterday, my friend Tori died," he almost broke out and cried after she said it, but held back her tears." Do you remember that girl that I used to talk about a lot? She was my best friend. She loved Green Day and Aiden. I might have told you that she slept in an orange coffin." She said it like it was normal for someone to sleep in an orange coffin.

He nodded and whipped a few of her tears away, which were coming down now, "I'm sorry Abby." He pulled her close to him again.

She didn't look up at him but continued to speak through tears, "A drunk driver killed her last night on the way home from our my… our favorite club."

"Hey, it'll be okay." He reassured her and brought her to her feet. "What are you doing Gibbs?" She watched him curiously.

He looked down at her," Bringing you home."

She shook her head. "No I can't go home. I only came to work today to not be alone. I don't want to go home and be alone."

He thought for a moment and then walked over to her stereo and turned it off, the song Die Romantic by Aiden had just come on. Now it was quiet except for Abby's quietly hushed sobs and sort of hitched breath.

"You can come to my house if you want?"

She nodded calmly and grabbed her backpack as she through a few things in it that were on her desk.

As they walked out of her lab and into the bullpen, Gibbs put his hand around her waist. Even though Abby felt terrible right now she loved it when Gibbs touched her. She could feel her face getting redder by the second.

She loved Gibbs and not as a boss, she really had feelings for him and she thought maybe, just maybe he liked her. Or maybe that was her wishful thinking?

Tony walked over to Gibbs, "What's up Boss," he looked at Abby, "You okay Abs?"

Abby nodded in a manner that showed she was fine. He could tell she wasn't but he didn't push the matter. Gibbs replied, "You're in charge for the rest of the day, even though we don't have a case right now. Call me if you need me." Gibbs walked away and Tony nodded.

"Okay." Tony watched they walked together out. He was startled when he heard Ziva's voice behind him, "They're in love…" She said it softly. He couldn't see her but she was checking him out. He turned to her, smiled and leaned in closer to her, "They do make a good couple, they always say opposites attract," he winked at her and continued, "You know that reminds me of a movie I saw once called…"

~0~

Everything happened so fast. Abby missed Tori so bad. This was something Gibbs couldn't fix although she knew he would try. Tori was her best friend.

Gibbs would do anything for Abby, hell he would die for her. His feelings for weren't fatherly. He felt different around her than he did with any ex-wife or for that matter than he did with Mann. He could tell her anything, she wouldn't laugh at him or walk away from him. She knew almost everything about him and that included Shannon and Kelly.

But he never told her about Jenny, although she probably guessed. After all, she learned from the best.

She was a special person; she had gifts he couldn't even begin to explain. He loved her for who he was. She saw the real him.

He knew she had feelings for him, who didn't? It wasn't like she wasn't open. She wasn't obvious but it still showed.

He never made a move because well there were a lot of reasons, he was old she was young, he was a depressed drunk, she deserved someone like her, they were polar opposites, he spent most of his time with his dam boat, and well he didn't exactly have a great track record with women, but most importantly he didn't want to jepordize their friendship, they already had so much.


	2. I know?

Gibbs glanced over at Abby. She was staring out the window and in the reflection he could see she had a few fresh tears on her cheeks.

The radio was on and playing was I'm Yours by Jason Mraaz.

Come to think of it why wasn't she surprised or for that matter even curious when he invited her to his place.

Besides, she loved the smell of sawdust. She's told him that plenty of times. He himself had grown pretty fond of striding into her lab and being overcome by the smell of her gunpowder and cinnamon perfume. This she knew and used it to her own ability. Let's just say she wore it for him.

She loved her boss. Haha that was a funny one, even she could laugh at that. She fell in love with a man who was just about old enough to be her father and the thing she fell for was his silver hair.

That wasn't something that seemed normal to her, a Goth and an ex-marine, if it ever came to the point where they were together. Then again, love isn't normal.

She looked over at Gibbs. His face was expressionless but he seemed as if he were sad and yet she could tell he wasn't tense at all. That was a first. He noticed she was watching him but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong Gibbs," she managed to ask. He finally found her eyes when he turned the corner to his street.

"I'm sorry about Tori Abs. It was obvious you were two close."

He didn't say anything else, but as he pulled into his driveway and turned off the car his eyes searched hers she whispered, "Thanks."

He took another look at her before getting out and walked around the car to her side.

~0~

Once inside they got comfortable. For Gibbs it wasn't often he got to see Abby's real height, meaning her without Hot Topic platforms on. Normally with shoes on she was his height but in actuality she was about 3 inches shorter than him.

They both made their way to the couch, surprisingly not to his basement this time. He thought she needed comfort that included close contact instead watching her sanding his boat. She had a bag of gummy bears in her hand that she kept in her backpack for times she needed comfort food.

Gibbs took off his blazer jacket and threw it on the small loveseat next to the couch. He was wearing a red golf polo and black slacks.

They slumped into the soft velvet couch together and Gibbs turned the TV. on to the History channel. Abby put her gummy bear bag on the table next to his TV clicker. He felt her quiver a bit. He reached behind him and grabbed a football blanket and put it over Abby.

She took half the blanket and put it over his legs and lap causing him to smile inwardly. "Thanks," he said quietly.

After a few minutes of watching TV Abby spoke, "You didn't have to do this for me Gibbs."

He turned to face her not really knowing what to say without showing his feelings for her. Not realizing he would be so close to her he was now an inch away from her face, but didn't move away. "I know."

Was that really all he just said? She looked away from him and leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Gibbs?"

He quietly asked, 'Yeah Abs?" He heard her sigh and hold back some tears.

"I just wanna thank you, for always being there for me. I miss Tori so much. I never get to thank you. You really are a good guy and I'm glad to have you as my guardian angel. I don't care what any of your ex-wives say. I love you Gibbs, "

She hugged him, which wasn't exactly easy given to position they were in. She didn't fully realize what she said until he replied, "I know."

_Oh my god did I just tell him I… what's up with the I know? _She thought to herself.

Gibbs fixed the blanket on them without letting go of her. His arms were around her and her head was on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat slow down. Did she make his heartbeat quicken before? She lightly smiled at the thought.

They fell asleep like that together, not laying down but sitting up on the couch.


	3. Memories

In the morning Abby opened her eyes, noticing the ceiling didn't belong to her and the couch didn't exactly feel like her coffin she rolled over softly. It must have been early because she didn't even hear birds outside.

They were both lying down.

It was then she noticed Gibbs. Now she was facing him. Gibbs was fast asleep and snoring.

She felt the blanket still on her and glanced down to notice it was on him too. His arms were around her. When she fell asleep he had one arm around her shoulder but during the night he must have… he stirred a bit and she closed her eyes but he went back to sleep.

His arms were around her, but not in a fatherly manner, almost like how a husband would hold his wife.

She smiled lightly and put her head back down on his pillow. She looked at his features. He was a handsome man. He seemed relaxed and happy at the moment.

His face to her was a perfect as it could be. The scar on his chin always made him look ruff and she liked that. His hair was silver and gray and he didn't care, she also liked that. But undoubtedly the best part of Gibbs and his devilishly good looks was his eyes, always as blue as the ocean. Even if she couldn't see them right now she wouldn't change her mind.

Then she remembered Tori and how she even got here. She closed her eyes and imagined Tori on the phone talking to her like they always did. She was laughing and painting her finger nails a darker shade of black.

That's how she was going to remember her. The strong, independent, funny, ex-prostitute who was like a sister to Abby, always cheering her up, making her feel better, teaching her knew things like how to tie a slipknot or to make candles, shopping with her, or going to concerts with her, and most importantly just plain growing up with her. They had known each other since junior high. There was a certain connection they shared that brought them close.

One tear rolled down Abby's cheek. She thought to herself, _I love you Tor._

She scooted closer to Gibbs, if that was even possible, and fell asleep reminiscing with good memories of them over the years.

~0~

Abby opened her eyes to the light coming through the blinds.

Careful not to wake Gibbs she looked at her wristwatch. 7:00 am. They needed to get to work.

_Dam, I need to wake up sleeping handsome._

She leaned over him and tapped his arm lightly, "Gibbs. Wake up."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes. Abby couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute when he was confused for that one second of the usual 'where am I in the morning?'

He put his head up, "Oh. Hey," he smiled, "What time is it?"

"It's seven." He sat up and she did the same.

"I didn't think we would…" they both said at the same time. Gibbs looked down at Abby and they laughed. "Gonna fall asleep?" Abby finished the statement.

~0~

All the way to Abby's apartment Gibbs' couldn't stop thinking of how she told him she loved him. It slipped out . But you what the Irish say what slips off the toung tis always the truth. He wondered if she meant it like a father or more.

He felt so bad for Abby, she lost her best friend. He knew what it was like to lose someone dear to you. He lost enough people, Shannon, Kelly, Kate, he could go on.

He wished he could take all the pain away.


	4. Lust?

_I week later - NCIS Headquarters_

Gibbs once again strode into Abby's lab. In one hand was his coffee in the other was a Caf-Pow. He didn't recognize the music. His eyes found Abby, who was on her computer typing away.

She seemed okay, in fact almost normal again. "Gibb," she said happily. "What are you listening to?" As he asked he scrunched up his nose.

"16 by Green Day. I have decided to listen to Tori's iPod today. She gave it to me when she got another one and well it has all her music on it, mostly Green Day." She smiled feeling like it was a way of honoring her friend.

He handed her the Caf-Pow then shook his head in understanding.

"I like it," he said and a smile crept up on his face. Abby looked at him in disbelief and laughed, "Oh Gibbs, you're modernizing…"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress the grin that was showing on his face. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek before walking out with a grin the size of Texas. He heard her yell out to him as he reached the elevator, "It had to happen some day…"

He loved to see her laugh. It was something he looked forward to everyday. Now he knew his Abby was feeling better and back to her bubbly and flirtatious self.

She had obviously come to terms with the crash. She seemed okay at the funeral. She asked Gibbs to go with her and he felt obliged. Abby was now doing what Tori would have wanted her to do, continue living her life… and enjoy doing so.

~0~

Later that day – Abby's lab

Gibbs' quietly made his way into Abby's dark lab. She was closing up shop. She finally realized he was there watching her when she reached the last light, which was her desk lamp, and turned it off.

Quietly they both exited her lab and went to the elevator. "So," she said breaking the awkward silence between them and continued, " Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out... and grab a bit to eat?" He stared blankly at the elevator buttons as they got into the elevator.

Abby stole a glance his way. "As friends?" There, she said. Oh no, now she was terrified of the answer.

Gibbs furrowed his brows in confusion and turned to face Abby. "Only if that's what you want?"

She ever so slightly shook her head. "Gibbs." Just saying his name showed how much she loved him.

Before she could say anything else he put his finger over her lips. She watched him intently. His expression went from worried to soft and… was that lust she saw?

He brought his lips down to hers and Abby's eyes fluttered closed.

Gibbs kissed her liked she's never been kissed before. Never. It was a passionate and longing kiss. They were exploring eachother making mental notes of what the other liked. Gibbs hands found Abby's waist and pulled her closer to him.

The doors to the elevator began to open although neither noticed. One of Abby's hands was holding Gibbs' polo collar and the other was in his hair.

All of the sudden there was a group of clearing throats and wolf whistles. Gibbs stopped kissing Abby and she opened her eyes to Ziva, Ducky, Tony, and McGee watching on stunned.

"Uhm I'll uh take the next elevator," Ziva stated as she awkwardly pointed and walked away.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Why are you still here it's late?"

Tony stuttered, "We were on our way out Boss. But were gonna ask Abs if she wanted to get a drink. We see… now she's busy." Tony grinned embarrassed.

"Go home. See you tomorrow." Gibbs walked passed Tony and to the doors slowly with Abby at his side and her hand in his.

Ducky smiled and stepped into the elevator they just exited. As he hit the button to the morgue he said to himself, "About time Jethro."

McGee stood next to Tony and they watched on as the couple left, their mouths practically lying on the floor.

El Fin


End file.
